Asesinato En Torre
by Fokiita
Summary: Robin? Ciborg? Starfire? Chico Bestia? Raven? Quien seria capaz de cometer un crimen?
1. Abeja prt 1

**Asesinato En Torre**

_Titanes Este, 11:30 pm_

"Hay algo que me preocupa" Decía Abeja caminando de un lado para otro "No fue un asesinato... Pero si no lo fue… No! No, puedo pensar que uno de mis amigos…" Abeja se detuvo "De alguna manera, tengo que averiguarlo"

Uds. seguramente se preguntan: ¡¿De que rayos habla Abeja?! Pues, yo les contestare.

Todo empezó hace dos meses atrás, en la Torre T, en donde encontramos a nuestros tan queridos héroes (Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Raven, Starfire y Terra) festejando el cumpleaños numero 16 de la sexta Titán. Era de noche y los Titanes planearon una cena elegante en la Torre, solo ellos seis. Todos se vistieron elegante, los chicos con smocking, Starfie con un vestido rosa, Raven con uno negro y Terra con uno celeste. Llegada la hora de la cena Robin dijo unas palabras, todos agarraron una copa con champaña, y, fue en ese momento, en donde Terra callo sobre la mesa con el rostro azul, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que cerca de su plato se encontraban pequeños rastros de polvo… o mejor dicho de cianuro. Todo indicaba que Terra se había suicidado, todos pensaban que Terra se había suicidado… Menos Abeja, algo le decía que Terra no se había suicidado… si no, que fue acecinada. Si, alguien se tomo el trabajo de colocar cianuro en la copa de Terra… pero, ¿por que?

"Todo tiene una explicación… Terra nunca se hubiera suicidado… Pero odio pensar que uno de mis amigos tubo la intención de matarla"

**N/A: Que tal? Los próximos capítulos serán más largos… Espero que les aya gustado**


	2. Abeja  prt 2

**Asesinato En Torre**

_Titanes Este 11:45 pm_

"Sospechar… Alguien en quien sospechar… Quien mataría a Terra?" Se preguntaba Abeja. Solo tenia a 5 personas, pero no eran cualquier persona, eran sus amigos, tenia que desconfiar de _sus_ _amigos_. " Empecemos por Robin, ¿Por que tendría Robin la intención de matar a Terra? El es el líder, nunca haría eso…" Abeja toma un anotador y una lapicera:

**Robin:**Desconfianza, Terra era una de las "aprendices" de Slade

"Podría ser que Robin, muy profundamente tendría alguna intención de matar a Terra, solo por que ella se había _aliado_ con Slade, el podría desconfiar de ella, capaz los traicionaría nuevamente o el pensaría que ella escondía algo" Podría ser, pero Abeja tendría que averiguar más… "Ahora, Starfire… Una chica alegre, dulce, de otro planeta, enamorada del chico maravilla"

**Starfire:** …

"Nada… ¿por que sospechar de ella?" Abeja se toma la cabeza con sus manos. Había una sola persona quien no podría haber planeado un asesinato "Cyborg…" No podía sospechar de el, además de que Abeja le tenia un _gran afecto_ "Bien, Chico Bestia… Ps! El chico verde nunca haría eso, el era el novio, el prometido de Terra, su boda iba a realizarse la próxima semana"

**Chico Bestia: **Miedo al matrimonio

"Aunque no estoy muy segura de ello… ¿Abra pasado algo esa noche que hiciera que el Chico Bestia pudiera pensar en algo así? Asesinar a su propia novia, o mejor dicho a su futura esposa…" Abeja suspiro, había una sola persona en la Torre como principal sospechosa "Raven, seguramente" ¡Como no sospechar de ella! Raven odiaba a Terra ¿Por que? ¿Por que sentía que a Terra la querían más? ¿O por que Terra iba a casarse con Chico Bestia y ella no?. Abeja siempre sospecho que Raven sentía algo por el chico verde, pero también se corría el rumor de que el chico maravilla y ella salían, ¿Habrá sido verdad?

**Raven:** Por odio, y seguramente, por celos

Abeja se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez "¿Qué secretos esconde esa Torre?" Abeja estaba segura que algo escondían sus amigos, cada uno de ellos escondía algo, y no se iba a quedar con la intriga, ella iba a averiguarlo

**N/A: **Espero que este cap les aya gustado, y perdón si tarde mucho… Estuve pensando mucho este fic, ¡es el primer fic en el que pensé tanto! Bueno, también estuve pensando las parejas, y lo único que estoy muy segura es que van a haber muchas sorpresas. Hasta otra! Dejen reviews!

Fokiita


	3. El Diario

**Asesinato en Torre**

_3:15 pm Torre T_

"Bien, la alarma de seguridad esta desactivada… los Titanes se fueron a combatir a Cynderblock… y yo estoy lista para convertirme en Shelock"

Abeja recorrió todos los pasillos de la Torre hasta encontrar la habitación que estaba buscando. La puerta se abre. Abeja entra muy despacio a la polvorienta habitación. Ninguno de los Titanes había entrado a ella desde el día del **accidente**. Cuidadosamente Abeja abre un cajón que se encontraba cerca de la cama

"Lo encontré" Se dijo tomando un pequeño libro en sus manos, que con letras azules decía **Terra**. Abeja lo abrió delicadamente para no romper las amarillentas y débiles hojas

_Querido Diario: Chico Bestia me ha pedido matrimonio… Es un idota, pero que más da, yo acepte… Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto._

_No puedo parar de pensar en __**RG **_

"**RG**? Quien es ese tal **RG**?" Se pregunto Abeja. Siguió leyendo

_Estoy segura que el me quiere, a pesar de que todos digan que el esta enamorado de_

"Abeja?"

"Ra-ven?"

"Que haces aquí?" Abeja se asusto, su principal sospechosa estaba en frente de sus ojos

"Yo- Donde están los demás?" Pregunto Abeja tratando de evadir la pregunta de la joven gótica

"No te preocupes ellos no están aquí, salieron por una pizza"

"Y por que tu no fuiste?"

"No me sentía de humor"

"Y como te sentías? Culpable?"

"Por que preguntas? Además, que haces tú en la habitación de Terra?"

Abeja se quedo en silencio

"Acaso te crees Sherlock? Seguramente tratas de averiguar lo que le paso a Terra… Pues, pierdes tu tiempo, acepta que se suicido" Con estas palabras Raven se fue de la habitación

Abeja se quedo pensativa. Luego de unos minutos Abeja se fue de la Torre hacia Steel City

_Torre Titanes Este, 3:45 pm _

Abeja dejo el Diario de Terra en su escritorio "¿Por qué tengo que convencerme de que fue un suicidio? Seguramente eso es lo que Raven trata de que todos crean, que Terra se había suicidado, para poder cubrirse y que nunca se sepa de que ella enveneno a Terra"

En el rostro de Abeja se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Luego abrió el diario para seguir leyendo

_A pesar de que todos digan que el esta enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Starfire_

"Acaso **RG** es Robin?" Se pregunto muy sorprendida Abeja. Dio vuelta a la hoja siguiente

_Estoy segura de que Chico Bestia sale a escondidas con Raven, pues, no me importa. Nunca ame a Chico Bestia solo acepte a casarme con el para ver como reaccionaba __**RG **_

Abeja no podía creer lo que leía, sentía pena por Chico Bestia y odio por Terra. Luego despejo su mente y quedo pensativa "Acaso Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que Terra no estaba enamorada de el y decidió envenenarla?" Abeja serró el libro, estaba atónita, quedo sin palabras.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar tomo su anotador

**Starfire** Si ese tal **RG**, según mis pensamientos es Robin, ella seguramente por odio hubiera envenenado a Terra

Abeja suspiro "Demasiados sospechosos… Pero, voy a averiguar quien fue el asesino… o asesina… "

**N/A: Espero que este cap, les aya gustado… Wow, se me hizo muy interesante, aunque son uds. los que tienen la palabra de decir si mi fic esta bueno o malo… Reviews!**

**Fokiita**


	4. Robin?

**Asesinato en Torre**

_10:15 pm, Torre T; Sala-cocina_

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa… en la mesa en donde sucedió el accidente. Los cinco héroes callados, mirando fijamente sus platos con pasta. Nadie se dirigía la mirada. Silencio. Cada uno en su mundo

Abeja, se infiltro nuevamente en la Torre, se encontraba en la habitación de Cyborg mirando las cámaras de seguridad. Miraba las expresiones de cada uno… todas ocultaban algo

"**RG**… **RG**… **R**ichard **G**rayson… Habrá sido Terra capaz de salir con Robin? O mejor dicho… Habrá sido Robin capaz de salir con Terra?" Abeja miro fijamente la pantalla "Todos sabemos que a Robin le gusta Starfire, y Starfire de Robin. Luego de _cortar _con Terra, el pensaría que la rubia se enojaría con el y le contaría todo a Starfire, y capaz Starfire nunca se lo perdonaría… Entonces, Robin decidió envenenar a Terra…"

Abeja se sonrió a si misma. Miro nuevamente la pantalla. Robin se había ido a la terraza, Starfire a su habitación, Raven se quedo hablándole de quien-sabe-que con Chico Bestia y Cyborg se dirigía a su habitación.

Abeja salto de susto. ¿Que pensaría Cyborg si el la descubriera en su habitación? Salio rápido, volando como nunca antes lo había echo, y sin pensarlo, pero seguramente queriendo, se dirigió a la terraza

"Sabias que yo estaba enamorado de otra, pero tu nunca quisiste escuchar"

Abeja miro al chico maravilla quien le hablaba al cielo

"Lo siento yo nunca quise hacerte daño… pero no tuve otra opción…"

¿Acaso la hipótesis de Abeja es real?

"No… no tuve otra opción… esa noche, ese día, por que? Por que me siento tan… "

Abeja sonrió, el acecino iba a confesar todo, pero… ¿y si el realmente Robin no fue? Había otros tres sospechosos en la lista: Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia. Y como dije antes Abeja le tenia un cierto afecto a Cyborg, ella nuca podría sospechar de el.

"tan… Culpable?"

Abeja había escuchado suficiente…

**-----**

**Hola! Perdonen el retraso… solo espero que este cap. les aya gustado… y que sigan tratando de adivinar quien fue. Y perdonen ya que es muy corto… dije que los caps. iban a ser más largos, pero bueno… Reviews!**

**Fokii**


	5. Starfire

**Asesinato En Torre**

_10:45 pm, Pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Starfire_

Abeja caminaba sigilosamente, pensando en esas profundas palabras_** Culpable?**_, así se sentía Robin. Unas pequeñas y dulces palabras cortaron sus pensamientos

"Estará bien? Donde habrá ido? Existirá ese lugar… en donde todos viven mejor, no hay problemas, no hay tristezas…?"

Era Starfire, Abeja poso su oreja contra la puerta de la tamaraneana.

"…Donde no hay rencor? No hay celos? No-"

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus saladas lágrimas.

Abeja tenía ganas de acompañar a su amiga, apoyarla, prestarle su hombro para su llanto… pero no, no podía hacer nada "Lo siento, Star" susurro muy despacio

La tamaraneana miro a través de su gran ventanal, miro a Sedita, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Starfire se recostó en su cama, en silencio, aun con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos

"Terra, tu eras mi mejor amiga… ¿Por qué…? Me traicionaste…"

¿Acaso Starfire sabia que a Terra le gustaba Robin? ¿Cómo? Abeja se hundió en sus pensamientos "¿Y si Starfire enveneno a Terra para que dejara de ser un estorbo entre Robin y ella? Starfire… Si ella fue capas de hacer eso… La chica dulce… Mi mejor amiga…"

Starfire callo en un pesado y seco sueño…

**----**

**Espero que este cap, les aya gustado. Y que sigan tratando de averiguar quien fue! Hasta Otra!**

**Fokii**


	6. Chico Bestia

**Asesinato En Torre**

_11:15 pm. Pasillo_

Silencio. Ni un mínimo rastro de sonido. "Esto me asusta" pensó Abeja "Todo muy silencioso…" Pero en ese momento, unas pisadas se empezaron a escuchar desde el oscuro pasillo. Rápidamente Abeja se escondió en la primera habitación que vio. Las pisadas se fueron alejando velozmente, parece que alguien estaba muy apurado.

"Puff! Eso estuvo cerca…" Se dijo en susurro. Miro alrededor de la habitación, estaba todo oscuro. Se dirigió al gran ventanal, tapado con cortinas, deslizo lentamente las polvorientas cortinas. La luz de la de la luna ilumino la habitación. Un techo estrellado… "Terra…" Se dijo "Otra vez aquí…"

Unos pasos se escuchan nuevamente, eran distintos a los anteriores… y estos se dirigían a la habitación. Abeja se escondió rápidamente debajo de la cama "Diablos, esta todo muy sucio". La puerta de la habitación se abrió

"Lo siento…" Dijo, con una vos melancólica "Yo no quería…"

"Acaso… Esa voz?" Pensó Abeja

- Crash!- "Por que!?" Una caja de vidrio con forma de corazón, había caído al suelo, dejándole ver a Abeja quien era la persona

"Ch-Chico Bestia?" Pensó Abeja

Después de unos minutos, Chico Bestia salio de la habitación.

Abeja quedo debajo de la cama muy confundida "No entiendo… El _no quería_… ¿Qué cosa?"

**---**

**Perdónenme por la gran espera, y siento mucho el echo de que después de tanto esperar el capitulo sea muy corto. **

**Sigan tratando de averiguar quien fue el asesino!**

**Hasta Otra!**

**Fokii**


End file.
